


味方

by toakyt



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toakyt/pseuds/toakyt
Relationships: Kawashiri Ren/Kinjo Sukai
Kudos: 6





	味方

「REN那個混蛋！」

刑事局長生氣的拍了一下桌子，在他眼前放著的是那個神秘怪盜REN發來的預告信，或者說、對東京警察們的挑釁。

神秘怪盜REN是最近的話題人物，他下手的目標都是那些明明犯了法，卻利用權力或金錢脫罪的高官權貴們，在網路上得到很高的推崇。因為總是會在現場留下一朵藍色的玫瑰花，所以被叫做『情熱の碧いバラ』。

「笑死人了。」搜查一課的課長關掉了電視，「只不過是犯罪者而已。」

REN這個名字是他們在追查線索的時候得知的，搜查一課發現在一個匿名論壇上面有個叫REN的人，在每次犯罪前都會留下犯罪地點附近的超商照片，文字格式總是OOO怎麼樣呢？OOO就是被偷走的東西。

由於每次貼文都在犯罪前發布，更何況每次被偷走的東西並沒有公開，搜查一課自然就將這個REN列為最為可疑的人物。

上頭給的壓力讓刑事局長有如鋒芒在刺，搜查一課也是繃緊著神經在等待REN的下次貼文，但沒想到這次，他竟然直接發了傳真過來。

其實那封傳真也就只寫了下次的目標，還清楚的標明了時間，毫無疑問的是認為這些刑警們沒有抓到他的本事。

收到傳真後，搜查會議也隨之展開，各個部門提出了各自的報告，搜查一課的隊長根據報告擬定了後續的動作。

「然後金城。」隊長說，「這次現場的指揮給你負責。」

金城雖然有些錯愕，但還是站起身，中氣十足的喊了，「是！」

會議解散後，金城湊到隊長旁邊去，小聲地說，「隊長，為什麼是我？山本前輩的經驗不是…」

隊長停下腳步，轉頭看他說，「不想做？也沒關係，那我…」

「我要做！」

「REN的案子你是最熟悉的吧，你是唯一一個差點抓到他的人。」他嚴肅的說，「這次一定要抓到他，讓他看看東京警察的厲害。」

「是！」金城對隊長行了禮，目送他的離開，他拿著剛剛得到的一疊資料，想回去跟前輩們商討現場的人力分佈，這個時候電話則響了起來。

「喂？」

「今天不回去，欸？牛奶跟雞蛋？你又不吃為什麼要買？法國吐司？好啦我下班再買回去，嗯…好啦你早點睡，拜拜。」

等他說完電話，有人就從他後面踹了一腳。

「痛！」他轉身一看，是河野前輩，「前輩你幹嘛啊？」

「女朋友？」

金城迴避著他的視線，模糊地回了一句，「嘛…」

河野又立刻要再補一腳，卻被金城擋了下來。

「前輩你幹嘛！」

「我回去只能吃泡麵你吃什麼？法國吐司？給我踢兩腳有錯嗎？」

金城對他露出了悲憫的眼神，嘆了一口氣轉過身對他說，「你踢吧。」

河野氣的用手上的文件打了他的頭，「不准同情我！」

*

終於來到了REN預告的犯案日，金城有點緊張的在預備位置跳了兩下，跟他搭檔的隊長則是笑著看他。

「金城，你都在搜查多久了，緊張什麼。」

「適當的緊張感不是很好嗎？」他伸展了一下身體，「尤其是面對追了這麼久的REN。」

「也是呢。」

隊長話語聲一落，整個房子瞬間變成一片漆黑，他急著對著對講機吼，「喂，看著總電源的山本跟山田呢？」

山本跟山田並沒有回應，擁有優秀夜視能力的金城很快就適應了四周的黑暗。

靠著窗外微弱的光線，他似乎看到放著這次目標的箱子四周有人影在動，他壓低氣息放輕了腳步，緊緊握著高強光的手電筒，直到接近到一定距離，就打開手電筒往那人一照。

在一片漆黑的環境下，突然受到高強光的照射一定會睜不開眼，但那人像是早知道他會這麼做一樣，早早就跳開了一大步。

「REN！」他大喊，是他，那只有上半部的狐狸面具，他不會認錯的。

REN對他扯開了笑容，像是挑釁一樣對他說，「好久不見啊，刑警先生。」

「雖然很想再敘敘舊，但現在看來不是時間呢。」

REN往後跑了過去，本來被切掉的總電源也恢復了，金城拿著手槍追了上去。

「REN！」他邊跑邊開了槍，都被他從邊邊躲了過去。

REN的前面已經無路可跑，他轉過身，舉起雙手笑著說，「好啦好啦不要這麼生氣嘛。」

「你沒路可以跑了，乖乖自首吧！」

他歪著頭看著金城，「沒路可跑？」

他朝後面一大片玻璃窗撞了出去，金城衝到窗邊，往REN開了一槍，這槍擦過了REN的小腿邊，他踉蹌了一下，但還是往西邊跑去。

金城對著對講機說，「所有隊員注意，目標跑進東邊方向的樹林裡了，腿部有受傷應該不會跑的太遠。」

搜查一課在樹林裡搜了一整夜，也找不到REN，隊員們都十分受挫，尤其是這次擔任指揮的金城。

隊長拍拍他的肩，「不要太難過了，我們受挫的時間更多的，先回去休息吧。」

金城點點頭，「那我先回去了，檢討報告明天會交給您。」

回家之前他先繞去超商買了一盒雞蛋和一瓶牛奶，一打開門就有人接過了他手上的袋子。

「就跟你說買新鮮屋那種就好了，又沒人喝牛奶買這麼大瓶幹嘛？」

「你這樣很危險。」金城沉聲說。

川尻，或著說是REN，停下了往廚房走去的腳步，轉過身摸著腳上的包著的紗布，對他笑著說，「你說這個嗎？」

「為什麼要這樣大陣仗地挑釁警方？」

「嗯…」川尻想了一下，「有趣？」

金城沉聲說：「這一點也不有趣。」

看出金城是真的生氣了，他不敢再多回些什麼，只用了小小的音量說：「明明是年下的弟弟怎麼這麼囉嗦啊。」

「不只是弟弟。」金城說，「我還是你男朋友，要是我這次不小心失手怎麼辦？要是不只是擦傷怎麼辦？」

「那就讓你逮捕我吧，是大功一件吧？」

金城嘆了一口氣，「你不會被抓到的。」

「因為我從一開始就是你這邊的人。」

-

番外(？)

川尻看著新聞報導，隨口說了一句：「是說啊，不覺得情熱の碧いバラ超土的嗎？」

他沒聽到金城的回應，困惑地轉過去，卻看到金城一臉震驚又失落的樣子。

「你為什麼要這個表情！」

「因為我想了超久的啊！」

「蛤？」川尻不解地看著他，然後才反應過來，「那個是你取的？」

「不覺得超帥的嗎？」

川尻轉過頭去，不是很想理他。


End file.
